Brandt: "A Liberal Progressive Coalition or a Far Right Clique, the choice was easy"
THE GUARDIAN | With the upheaval caused by the formation of a Purple Coalition (called so for the traditionally Red and Blue colours of Socialism and Conservatism), Socialist leader, Deputy Imperial Chancellor Willy Brandt felt the need to address both his supporters and the entire nation on the subject. His press release was televised and transmitted through the country's major radio stations to reach as far of an audience as possible. Originally posted by Willy Brandt: "Workers, comrades, brothers and sisters... It is of utter necessity that you listen, watch or read this message all the way through -- for the reality of the matter has been distorted by the fascist powers that be and pray upon the integrity of this nation. The conservative reactionary media, which has dominated the Federal News Agency for decades, has made it it's task to defame and bring down any notion of progress in this country. The corporate media establishment does not wish change, it does not wish for progress, it does not wish for radical reformation of this federation for the benefit of you -- ordinary people. No, the FBC wishes nothing but to maintain a status-quo of stagnation and far-right radicalism. That is the inheritable problem with the authorities which have dominated the production of consent for the past century -- they fabricate a dystopian reality to mislead the masses and steer the ENTIRE narrative to favour it's extremist beliefs. With a record 14 parties running for the election, 9 of which Far Right, 1 of which Centre-Right, 2 of which Centrist and 2 of which Left Wing -- it was our duty as a party to prevent by any measure that a Extreme Right take-over of the Government would steer UKIP into dismantling the welfare state and the progressive order of this country. We had to settle for a Liberal Progressive Coalition with parties with which we have many similar goals such as the PRM and to a slightly lesser degree -- UKIP and CP. It was either a Liberal Progressive Coalition or a Far Right Clique -- to us, the choice was easy. Of course, we would have never agreed to this would we not have made sure that our pledges to our voters were not at the top of this government's agenda. As promised to our loyal followers, we shall still commit wide-ranging investments into our home industry, into our decaying public services, into our crumbling healthcare system, into better education for our children, into more affordable housing for every day Falleens, into increased benefits for the most vulnerable in our society, into the science and technology of the future, etc. We shall still be drastically reforming the tax bracket system to finally make those who earn far above the median income pay their fair share to society, we shall still be raising the capital gains tax, we shall be removing wasteful spending into the military industrial complex, foreign obligations and corporations and put it back into the people's pockets. We shall champion your causes and we shall fight your fight in the upper echelons of governance as we pledged to do 6 years ago when this party was formed in Nonambar. What I do find mesmerising, folks, is how the fascist media attempts to portray the cooperation between left-and-right wing parties as the equivalent of the three horses of the apocalypse. We live in a pluralistic society, not a two-party state. On average, over 10 parties partake in each election with an overwhelming skew towards right-wing to far-right parties. It is unreasonable, some would say even a sign of incompetence, to pretend that it is possible to have this homogenous left-wing government in power to push for left-wing policies. It is very peculiar how the Progressive Labour Party, the 1 left-wing party among 13 right-wing parties ran for office in 553AER as a member of a grand coalition between the major parties: UKIP, FLP, PLP and VNP and four years later was vindictively and unjustly punished by it's left-wing supporters by gaining an unprecedented 33% of the vote in the 557AER elections, an increase of 20% of the votes FOR RUNNING WITH RIGHT WING PARTIES AND DOING VIRTUALLY NOTHING. The right-wing media shall pretend the country will come down tumbling, but the Government is resolute in keeping this country running and bring the change that working people so desperately need. As promised, we shall make Falleentium fair again, we shall make Falleentium prosperous again, we shall make Falleentium strong again and ultimately -- we shall make Falleentium GREAT again. I wish you a pleasant rest of the evening. Category:The Imperial Constitution